The Next Generation
by Rebekahek623
Summary: A SemiSequel to When Hearts are Searching. Harry, Hermione and Ron’s children are at Hogwarts, but then again so are Charlie’s, Bill’s, Percy’s, Fred’s and George’s Kids. Watch as the next generation of WeasleyPotter children tackles the wonderful world t
1. Chapter 1

**Guess what...I own nothing! yay**  
_  
Bill and Fleur's house_

"Mummy! Can I go to Hogwarts too? Please!" Bill's youngest daughter, Jessica, cried.

"Not yet, Jessie dear." Fleur told her, shoving Jason's robes in his arms as she passed him. "You'll be eleven in January, so you can go to school next year. Jennifer!" she called out to her 12-year-old daughter." Jennifer, Dear. Where is your broom?"

"It's in my trunk already, Mum. Just because Jason can't pack his own trunk doesn't mean I can't!" Jennifer Replied.

"I can to pack my own trunk." 16-year-old Jason yelled back, "But has anyone seen my badge?"

"Under your bed." Bill supplied, "Grab it and jump in the car. We have a half hour to get to the station.

_Charlie and Bethy's house_

"Such a proud day." Bethy smiled at her children, who were sitting at the bottom of the stairs. "My head girl," she stroked Lindsay's soft red hair, "and my 5th year prefect." She ruffled Jon's curly hair. "Ahh, well, your father will throw a fit if you two miss the train. Come, come let's go." Lindsay made eye contact with her brother behind their mother's back. Both of them stifled a laugh. They both knew their mother was weird, but they wouldn't have it any other way. Sometimes they wondered how she got along during the school year, with them at classes and their father teaching flying at Hogwarts. Professor Charlie was one the favorite teachers at school, probably only seconded by their charms professor, Professor Weasley, also known as their Aunt Hermione. Lindsay and Jon quickly walked out the door. Weird as their mother was, she had to be punctual, so if they weren't at the station at least ten minutes early, they knew she would freak out.

_Percy and Penny's house_

"Has anyone seen my…" Cheryl started.

"Your blouse is under my bed." Sydney finished for her.

"Sally could you?" Cheryl asked. Eight-year-old Sally crawled under Sydney's bed and pulled out Cheryl's Blouse, along with her broom and her Potions textbook.

"You honestly need to keep better track of your stuff." Sydney shook her head. She had been packed for at least a week now.

"Well, it's not my fault you took all the organization genes." Cheryl retorted. Sally sat on the edge of Cheryl's bed and watched her sixteen year old sisters argue. If it got to loud, her mum would come take care of it, probably reminding them how they were to set a good example for Sally, and just because their father was already at school, that did not mean they couldn't get in trouble. Sally watched her sister's arguing, even though she knew they would be best friends again in fifteen minutes.

"I wish I had a twin." Sally sighed.

"God only knows you would make a better twin than her!" Both Sydney and Cheryl called out, pointing to each other. They glared at each other for a moment, and then all three girls broke out in laughter.

"Glad to see you all in a good mood." Their mom came in, "Come on though, it would not do for you two to miss the train. Come, come."

_Fred and Angelina's house_

"Benny!" Harriet's voice carried through the entire house. Angelina and Fred sighed heavily and continued to check their children's trunks. "Benny! You give me my book back right this second!" 12-year-old Harriet flew after her 17-year-old brother. Seconds later there was a loud thud. Harriet had jumped at her brother knocking him to the ground. "Never take my book again!" Harriet beat her small hands against Benny's back.

"Ow, stop, Harriet, STOP!" Benny finally managed to shake his sister off his back. He scrambled to his feet and held Harriet's hands above her head. "Your fists hurt, little miss."

"Let me go! Let me go or I'll tell Emma!" Emma Wood was Benny's girlfriend, who had taken a strong liking to young Harriet. "Emma would not like it that you were hurting your sweet little sister." Harriet smirked.

"I'm hurting you! I'M hurting YOU?" Benny looked at his sister in amazement. "I'm the one with bruises on my back."

"Stop beating up your siblings," Fred stood up, "or you both can be testers for George's next product."

"Don't threaten your children." Angelina sent the children's trunks down to the curb near the car they were using to get to the station. "Come on, all of you." And still fighting, Harriet and Benny made there way to the car.

_George and Martha's house_

Harry aimlessly wandered through his house. Finally, with a small smirk, he popped right into Brooke's room. "Hello Harry." Brooke said calmly from her bed.

"Aww, you aren't startled anymore."

"You turned 17 months ago. You've popped in and out of my room all summer. I'm used to it." Brooke said simply.

"Damn you." Harry sighed, sitting on the end of Brooke's bed, then leaping up again, rubbing his butt. "I forgot about the curse." When Harry and Benny were younger. They took it upon themselves to test new pranks by hiding them in Brooke's or Harriet's bed. In response, his Aunt Angelina and his mom charmed both of the girl's beds so that they couldn't be touched by Benny or himself. Still rubbing his bottom, Harry sighed again. "Life here is so boring without Benny. I'm going to hide in the car until we leave." With a quick 'pop' he was gone. Brooke rolled her eyes. She would give so much to have a normal brother, yet at the same time, she wouldn't change a thing about him.

_Ron and Hermione's house_

"I know something you don't know." Steven called with a sing-song voice. Ron rolled his eyes. He probably shouldn't have told the nine year old the secret, but it was the only thing he could think of to raise the Morale of the small boy, since Olivia and Jonathon were starting Hogwarts this year.

"What do you know? What does he know?" Olivia sprung up from her trunk, in which she was hastily shoving her stuff into. Jonathon looked interestedly away from the book he had propped on his bed.

"Mummy left a Present!" Steven called quickly. Their mom had headed up to school a week ago. "In the living room." Olivia smiled and flew past her dad in the Hall. "Sorry, Keeper!" She called back to her dad. Jonathon came out as well, much slower than his sister. Ron was amazed how differently his twins turned out. Olivia, who was oldest by four minutes, had thick red hair that fell almost all the way down her back. She was built like her mother, and her eyes shown bright brown whenever she smiled. She was thoroughly excited by Quidditch games. In fact, she held the record for the youngest person to catch a Snitch. After stealing her Uncle Harry's Firebolt at the age of four, she ambled out of the bleachers where she had been watching her dad's Practice. Flying through the air, she saw the odd little ball and chased it gleefully. By then, Ron had realized what was going on and bolted after his daughter. Before he could get to her, Olivia had closed her small hand on the pretty gold ball, and was waving it proudly as Ron scooped her onto his broom.

Jonathon on the other hand, looked just like his father, except for his messy brown hair. He enjoyed reading and learning almost as much as his mother did. His sister understood everything he wanted to say; and since he was so shy, Olivia often said it for him.

"Oh My! Thank you, thank you, and thank you!" Olivia screamed, jumping and grabbing her dad around the neck. She gleefully waved the small box containing her new Snitch around in front of her face. Jonathon also smiled.

"Thanks Dad." He showed his father the book on Advanced Charms his mother left him.

"Thank your mother." Ron smiled.

"Do I get anything?" Steven asked.

"Sorry, Steve, you're not going to school yet." Olivia stuck her tongue out at the younger boy, just because she could.

"Daddy! She's being mean!"

"Olivia go pack your trunk now."

"Isn't she going to be punished?" Steven called.

"No, and if you have a problem with that, go hang out next door." Ron called down the stairs. Steven huffed and headed out the door.

_Harry and Ginny's house_

"Ninety-nine bottles of beer on the wall, ninety-nine bottles of beer." Six year-old Lynn skipped merrily in circles around her eleven year old sister Vanessa.

"What's with the singing?" fourteen year old Alex came into the girl's bedroom.

"I'm bored." Lynn sat down on the edge of her bed.

"Well, how about this." Alex scooped Lynn onto the back of his shoulders and ran around the house, Lynn giggling along happily. Vanessa was sitting on her heels, staring into her neatly packed trunk. She reached out and fingered her new wand lightly. She was finally starting Hogwarts. Ginny came in and smiled at her oldest daughter.

"You ready?"

"Of course," Vanessa smiled, "I mean if Daddy is a teacher, how hard can it be?"

"Don't get cocky now." Ginny gentled scolded.

"Aunt Ginny! Aunt Ginny!" Ginny turned to see Steven entering the room. "Daddy kicked me out again."

"Why did he do that?" Ginny shared a smile with Vanessa.

"Because I wanted a present. Olivia and Jonathon got presents!"

"Well, here," Ginny took the little boy's hand. "I've got some chocolate frogs, how about that?"

"Oh, yes! Thank you, aunt Ginny."

"Five minutes until we leave." Ginny called through the house as she lead Steven to his chocolate.

_Hogwarts_

"This castle is boring." Draco Jr., also known as D.J. was hopping on one foot down the corridor in front of the wing where his family lived. Shortly after D.J. was born, Draco got a job as the Potion's Professor. Professor Snape had quit upon hearing that more Weasleys and Potters would be attending the school soon. Akane was not about to let her husband just leave her during the school year. Dumbledore, who passed on shortly afterwards, hired Akane as the Muggle Studies professor, and gave the Malfoy family a wing to live in.

Akane stuck her head out the door to see what her oldest child was up to.

"D.J. Dear, what are you doing?" Akane smiled, "Chris and Raven think you've gone insane."

"I'm bored, this castle is boring."

"Well," Akane stepped all the way out of the door, "How about counting all the stairs?"

"Done that." D.J. sighed.

"Riding a moving staircase to see where it goes?"

"Been there."

"Annoying the house-elves?"

"Got the T-shirt."

"There's a T-shirt?" Akane looked excited.

"No, mum, it's an expression."

"Darn, you got my hopes up." Akane glanced up and down the corridor, "You know what?"

"What?" D.J. asked.

Akane hopped on one foot. "This castle is boring."

**You know you love it!**

Review away!

BEK


	2. Chapter 2

**Okay, 5 Reviews, Yay! Let's try to get 6 reviews this chapter…what can I say, I set my sights low…Maybe if I had updated faster, I would've set my sights higher, but as I was being slow I can only as so much of you. Anyway,**

**HPFreak2gd4u – I'm glad you like the names. I hadn't even noticed that, but hey, you learn something knew everyday. Keep reading! Hehe**

**ginny-wannabee – Logged in or not, Reviews are always good! Hehe thanks for reviewing**

**And thanks to Rupertsgrl479, dancerrdw, and Alanna of Pirate Swoop for my other reviews! Keep 'em coming: ) **

"Come, come! Everyone get their sandwiches!" Molly Weasley called over the sea of red, occasionally dotted with blonde or brown.

"Now, now, mother." Fred smiled, "Let's not baby the Hogwarts students."

"But they're so young and sweet!" Molly grabbed Brooke and pulled her into a huge hug.

"Now, Nana, I refuse to be treated like a child," Benny mimicked his father's smile, "Now give me my good luck hug and kiss before I get on the train." Molly gladly complied kissing all of the older children before reaching Vanessa, Olivia, and Jonathon.

"Look! The sweet little first years, all ready to brave Hogwarts, and all three have parents for teachers." Molly smiled. "Good luck." She kissed each of them in turn and shooed them onto the train. The three children made their way to an empty compartment at the end of the train

Olivia and Vanessa spent the entire trip playing with Olivia's new snitch, and Jonathon spent the time reading, occasionally ducking as one of the girls jumped over him, chasing the gold ball. When they finally arrived, the filed out of the train towards the large shadow they all knew and loved.

"Hagrid!" Vanessa called, smiling up at him.

"Hey, little Potter, you ready for Hogwarts?"

"Why do people keep asking us that?" Olivia smiled, joining her brother and cousin.

"Hogwarts isn't all fun and games y'know." Hagrid laughed.

"Yeah, the castle is plain boring." D.J. smiled, fighting the crowd to get to them.

"Hey, D.J. what are you doing here?" Jonathon asked.

"Dad said that riding the boats was a part of the Hogwarts experience, so he sent me down to ride with you all." All four kids settled down in a boat that Hagrid led them to. The kids talked for a good 10 minutes before they all were struck silent by the view of the large beautiful castle that sat before them. Slowly, the boats drifted into a cave beneath the castle and everyone filed through the dungeons and into the entrance hall where a woman with light purple hair was waiting for them. "Hello little ones." Akane smiled at them, "You're supposed to call me Professor Malfoy, but Akane will do for most of you and Mum for one of you." She smiled at D.J. whose face grew slightly pink as the other 1st years turned to look at him. "If you will follow me, your sorting will begin in a few minutes." All the students filed into the Great Hall. Vanessa smiled at her dad, while Olivia and Jonathon waved to their mum. "Andre, Michael." Akane's voice rang through the hall. Olivia tuned the sorting out, scanning the Gryffindor table for her cousins. Her mind refocused as she heard Akane call out, "Malfoy, Draco Jr."

-+-

D.J. gulped as he made his way toward his mother and the sorting hat. He tried to smile at his dad, who was sitting at the staff table, but he couldn't manage it. Sitting on the stool, his mum lowered the hat onto his head.

"Ahh, a Malfoy." A soft voice whispered in his ear, "But, wait, something is different."

_I have a muggle mother_ D.J thought.

"Wow, this is a change. So I assume you wouldn't like to be placed in Pure-Blood Slytherin, then."

_No I don't believe so_

"Well then how about GRYFFINDOR!"

D.J. smiled timid as his mum lifted the hat off his head. Glancing toward the staff table, he was surprised to see his father smiling and clapping. Next to him, where D.J.'s twin brother and sister, Raven and Chris, were sitting, he saw them standing on their chairs cheering. Slowly he made his way to sit next to Alex. He whispered questions about the Gryffindor common room to Alex before Alex shushed him. D.J. turned back to the sorting just in time to hear, "Potter, Vanessa."

-+-

Vanessa stepped forward slowly. Her dad was giving her the thumbs up from the staff table. While she was smiling at her dad, she sat and the hat slipped over her eyes.

"Potter, Potter, You're blood line has given me such trouble."

_Trouble?_ Vanessa thought, _How so?_

"Well, first there was Gregory Potter, who could've been Hufflepuff or Gryffindor. The James Potter who could've been Ravenclaw or Gryffindor. They good old Harry Potter who could've been Slytherin or Gryffindor…"

_Slytherin? My Dad? _

"Oh yes, something to do with Voldemort and his scar. Then there was Alex Potter, your brother I believe, Hufflepuff or Gryffindor. And know you. Hmm, Ravenclaw perhaps, or would you like to follow the family line. Oh yes, I think that's best. It'll be GRYFFINDOR!"

Vanessa smiled as the hat was removed. Running to sit across from her brother and D.J., She watched anxiously for her cousin's sorting. After nearly everyone else had been sorted, Finally Jonathon's name was called.

-+-

Jonathon whispered quietly to himself as he sat down on the stool.

"Another Weasley? Honestly, how many of you are there?"

_Oh you're going to love who comes next_

"Oh dear, Alright then, Go join GRYFFINDOR!"

-+-

Olivia made her way to the sorting stool after her brother, barely waiting to let them call her name. She sat down promptly and the hat slipped over her head.

"And another. My goodness, Weasley's are springing up everywhere like weeds! Are their anymore?"

_Not this year, no._

"Alright then, go party with GRYFFINDOR!"

Olivia smiled as she slid off the stool and quickly walked toward her brother. After the last girl, 'Zenia, Maria' also joined Gryffindor, Professor McGonagall, the headmistress rose to address the students.

**Sorry so long since an update and so short an update! Please don't hurt me, but with HBP drawing nearer, I've been rereading the first 5 books and trying to form ideas for what might come next. I will try to get longer updates I swear, and they should come more frequently. Sorry again!**

**Please Review for the review addict.**

** BEK!**


End file.
